


A Pal and A Confidant

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV, final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: Other, The Scions try to cheer her up, WoL went through a break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: Pains of the heart were not so easily mended, but the Scions try to cheer the Warrior of Light up after a break up.
Relationships: Scions of the Seventh Dawn & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 10





	A Pal and A Confidant

Being a Warrior of Light, wounds were common. Hurts and aches and blood. Pain. This pain, however, was… a different kind entirely. 

Pains of the heart were not so easily mended. 

You try not to think about it. Remaining so very busy so that your mind cannot slip back into the habit of lingering on them. Of conversations, of smiles, a laugh shared, a kiss. So many kisses… No, no, no. It did not bear thinking about it. All things come to an end eventually. And this was no different.

“Thou hast not touched thy cake,” Urianger reminds you gently. 

You startle, pulled from your thoughts to look up. 

“Perhaps she has no taste for it right now,” Y’shtola says, having rejected the offer of cake herself and instead settled on a cup of tea. She has yet to drink from it. Only holding it in her hands. 

“I’ll eat it. If you don’t want it,” Alisaie offers, leaning forward from her seat beside you so you can see her face. She has frosting on her cheek. You smile, and slide your untouched slice over to her. 

“That’s your third slice of cake,” Alphinaud mutters, seated on your other side, sipping his tea. His slice of cake is tiny. Barely a slice. Just large enough for a strawberry to sit on top.

“I’ll eat yours, too,” Alisaie says, reaching over you with her fork. You lean back, amused as Alphinaud slides his plate out of her reach. 

“Stop, that’s mine!” Alphinaud says in dismay as Alisaie steals his strawberry. 

Alisaie crows, victorious, “Mine now!” 

You hum, and reach for the slice of cake that was yours, several glazed strawberries sitting on top. You pluck one up, the biggest, and drop it back onto Alphinaud’s plate. There.

“Hey!” Alisaie huffs, but she is smiling. 

Alphinaud is bashful, head ducking. “Ah… My thanks.” 

You look across the table and Lyse is beaming at you with her chin in her hands. “Aw. You’re all so cute.”

You shrug, smiling, and curl your hands around your cup of tea. 

“Don’t tease them, Lyse,” Papalymo says chidingly, reading a scroll at the table. “She’s been through quite enough as of late.” 

Oh. Your smile drops. 

“Papalymo!” Lyse hisses. “Look what you did, you reminded her! She was having fun!” 

“Don’t blame me!” Papalymo huffs, rolling up the scroll to swipe at her. 

And there goes those two, always squabbling…

“Hey.” A hand settles on your shoulder and you look to see Thancred, his smile kind. Understanding. “I’ve been through my fair share of breakups.”

You see Urianger and Y’shtola share a look over his shoulder, and bite back your smile. 

“More like fleeting affairs,” the miqo’te says dryly. Sipping her tea.

“Indeed,” Urianger agrees, pinky extended as he drinks his own.

Thancred shoots them a look. “My point being,” he says with emphasis, “I’m here if you need someone to talk to that understands.” 

“Thank you,” You tell him, truly grateful that they had all taken time out of their busy schedules to spend time with you. It was really comforting. 

“I think,” says the one and only Minfilia as she walks up, finally finished with her work for the day. Blue eyes kind and lips ever sweetly smiling. “We should take a little trip. The Gold Saucer, mayhap? What say you, my friend?” 

You glance at all the Scions around you, all them nodding. Even Urianger and Y’shtola. 

“Is that really alright?” You ask, hesitant to take them away from things they should be doing. 

“Of course!” Minfilia says, earnest. “We can always make time. We are all Scions. All family. And we do what we can to take care of one another.” 

“But first,” F’lhaminn interrupts with a gentle smile. Holding out a plate with a slice of cake on it. “You should have some cake, Ascilia. There’s plenty enough to go around.” 

Minfilia smiles, accepting the plate and seats herself across from you. “Alright, cake first.”

“And tea,” F’lhaminn slides a saucer over. Not a drop spilled. 

Minfilia laughs. “And tea. But then! To the Gold Saucer! Agreed?”

You smile as there are cheers all around. 

For today, at least, you would have too much fun to think on pains of the heart. 

And that was the way of it, wasn’t it? 

One day at a time. 

And then, before you knew it, it would not hurt as much as it did. 


End file.
